


Tangled between

by SkyeFish



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Modern universe kinda??, idk haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFish/pseuds/SkyeFish
Summary: in which Gilgamesh has insecurities, and Ozymandias is there to assure him.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider
Kudos: 10





	Tangled between

Ozymandias is adored by humankind and animals the same, but no one worshiped the man as much as Gilgamesh himself. It wasn’t to say Gilgamesh wasn’t admired by thousands. He was a beauty himself, strong and commanding. Although desired by many, Ozymandias’ attention was truly only ever captivated by him.

To Ozymandias, Gilgamesh was his sun. And to Gilgamesh, Ozymandias was everyone’s sun.

Gilgamesh was not fond of sharing what is his. But seemingly, Ozymandias had all the kindness to share and offer to the world. Gilgamesh couldn’t help but to admire, although a lingering sense of resentment stayed in the back of his mind. He loved Ozymandias, loved him for his selflessness, his charm and his love towards himself. He wondered, was it wrong to want to monopolize his love, to be the one and only center of attention in Ozymandias’ world; was it too much to ask for?

Thumbing the love marks scattered over his body, Gilgamesh couldn’t help but adore himself. He liked himself like this the best, the sense of being possessed, marked by his lover. Still tangled between the legs, Ozymandias stirs, awoken by Gilgamesh’s movements. The windows show no signs of the sun, but the space occupied by the couple shone ever so brightly with their presence.

“Hello.” Ozymandias croaks, voice hoarse and cracked from the excessive activities previously.

“Hi.” Gilgamesh replies, faintly smiling. Yes, he liked lying on soft linen with Ozymandias, with the city fast asleep and distant hushed sounds. “Woke you up?”

“No,” came his reply, “I couldn’t find you in my dreams.” as he snuggles himself closer towards Gilgamesh’s warmth.

“Well, I’m here.” Hands leaving his collarbone, Gilgamesh pets Ozymandias on his head, pulling him closer to his back.

He feels kisses on the back of his neck, soft and feathery.

“Something’s bothering you.” Ozymandias mumbles, mouth still latched on his skin.

“And what makes you say so?” the words stumbles out of his mouth, he hated how transparent he was to the other man sometimes.  
“Know that I am yours, Gil.” Ozymandias whispers into his ears. “Trust me.”

Gilgamesh shudders, and turns around to face him. Ruby meets amber, golden twined with black. A sigh escapes his lips as a calloused hand meets his face. He clasps his own above Ozymandias’ leaning into the radiant warmth of his palm, shutting his eyes gently. He feels so safe and certain, within the arms of his tanned lover, but he too felt so lonely.

“I love you,” Gilgamesh whispers.

“And I to you.” A chaste kiss onto his forehead after. “Now darling, won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Ramesses,” Gilgamesh begins, “I am yours as much as you are mine. I loathe it when others flaunt over you, as though my presence does not bother them.”

“Oh love, you shouldn’t have. The others shower me with their attention and affection, but haven’t you noticed, yours is the only one I have ever sought for? Never would I wish for another with you in my presence. Only you could ever make me feel this way.” Guiding Gilgamesh’s palm to his chest, he presses it against the location of his heart. “Can you feel it, Gil? How lively it gets when I’m with you.”

Through his palm, he feels the soft pulse of Ozymandias’ heart gradually beating faster. “I do.” he answers.

“Never doubt the love I feel for you, Gil. It has never wavered, and it would never falter. The praises I sing of myself being yours still holds true, you are lucky to have me; but so am I.” Ozymandias pulls Gilgamesh into his arms, his head resting atop of Gilgamesh’s. “I belong to you, and only you.”

Gilgamesh has never felt the need to be jealous of others, until he fell in love with Ozymandias. The fear of losing Ozymandias constantly ate him alive, rendering him to be riddled with unnecessary feelings. To be assured and held within Ozymandias’ arms, there was no doubt in Gilgamesh’s mind that Ozymandias would hold true to his words. Snuggling closer to the other’s chest, Gilgamesh replies.

“Of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice a little writing since it has been so long! I'm a little rusty at it, pls forgib haha. I plan to write more of these two as I had fun writing them~


End file.
